wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/12
Rozdział dwunasty Większą część nocy Ramzes przepędził w gorączkowych marzeniach. Raz ukazywało mu się widmo państwa jako niezmierny labirynt o potężnych ścianach, których nie można przebić. To znowu widział cień kapłana, którego jedno mądre zdanie wskazało mu sposób wydobycia się z labiryntu. I otóż najniespodziewaniej wystąpiły przed nim dwie potęgi: interes państwowy, którego dotychczas nie odczuwał, choć był następcą tronu, i - kapłaństwo, które chciał zetrzeć i uczynić swoim sługą. Była to ciężka noc. Książę przewracał się na łożu i zadawał sobie pytanie: czy on nie był ślepym i czy dopiero dzisiaj nie odzyskał wzroku, ażeby przekonać się o swoim nierozsądku i nicestwie? Jakże inaczej przedstawiały mu się w tych godzinach przestrogi matki, powściągliwość ojca w wypowiadaniu najwyższej woli, a nawet surowe postępowanie ministra Herhora? "Państwo i kapłaństwo!..." - w półśnie powtarzał książę oblany zimnym potem. Tylko bogowie niebiescy wiedzą, co by nastąpiło, gdyby miały czas rozwinąć się i dojrzeć myśli, jakie tej nocy zakiełkowały w duszy księcia. Może, zostawszy faraonem, należałby do najszczęśliwszych i najdłużej panujących władców? Może imię jego, ryte w podziemnych i nadziemnych świątyniach, przeszłoby do potomności, otoczone najwyższą chwałą? Może on i jego dynastia nie straciliby tronu, a Egipt uniknął wielkiego wstrząśnienia w najgorszych dla siebie czasach? Ale jasność dzienna rozproszyła mary krążące nad rozpaloną głową księcia, a dni następne bardzo zmieniły jego pojęcia o nieugiętości państwowych interesów. Pobyt księcia w więzieniu nie pozostał bez następstw dla oskarżonych. Urzędnik śledczy natychmiast zdał raport najwyższemu sędziemu, sędzia powtórnie przejrzał sprawę, sam zbadał kilku obwinionych i w ciągu paru dni uwolnił większą ich część, a resztę jak najprędzej oddał pod sąd. Gdy zaś, w imieniu poszkodowanego na własności księcia, nie zjawił się oskarżyciel, pomimo wywoływań go w sali sądowej i na rynku, sprawa o napad upadła i resztę oskarżonych wypuszczono. Wprawdzie jeden z sędziów zrobił uwagę, że wedle prawa dozorca książęcego folwarku powinien mieć proces o fałszywą skargę i w razie dowiedzenia mu ponieść taką karę, jaka groziła oskarżonym. Kwestię tę jednak pominięto milczeniem. Dozorca folwarku usunął się z oczu sądowi, wysłany przez następcę do nomesu Takens, a niebawem znikła gdzieś cała skrzynia aktów sprawy o napad. Dowiedziawszy się o tym książę Ramzes poszedł do wielkiego pisarza i z uśmiechem zapytał: - Cóż dostojny panie, niewinni zostali uwolnieni, akta ich w świętokradzki sposób zniszczone i mimo to powaga władzy nie naraziła się na szwank? - Mój książę - odparł ze zwykłym chłodem wielki pisarz - nie rozumiałem, że jedną ręką podajesz skargi, a drugą chcesz je usunąć. Wasza dostojność byłeś obrażony przez motłoch, więc naszą rzeczą było ukarać go. Jeżeli jednak ty przebaczyłeś, państwo nie ma nic do dodania - Państwo!... państwo!... - powtarzał książę. - Państwo to my - dodał przymrużając oczy. - Tak, państwo to faraon i... jego najwierniejsi słudzy - odpowiedział pisarz. Dosyć było tej rozmowy z tak wysokim dostojnikiem, ażeby w duszy następcy zatrzeć budzące się a potężne, choć jeszcze niejasne pojęcie o znaczeniu "państwa". Więc państwo nie jest odwiecznym i niewzruszonym gmachem, do którego po jednym kamieniu chwały dodawać powinni faraonowie, ale jest raczej kupą piasku, którą każdy władca przesypuje, jak mu się podoba. W państwie nie ma tych ciasnych drzwi, zwanych prawami, w których przejściu każdy musi uchylić głowę, kimkolwiek jest: chłopem czy następcą tronu. W tym gmachu są rozmaite wejścia i wyjścia: wąskie dla małych i słabych, bardzo obszerne, a nawet wygodne dla silnych. "Jeżeli tak jest - zakiełkowała nowa myśl w księciu - to ja zrobię porządek, jaki mnie się podoba!..." W tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie dwu ludzi: oswobodzonego Murzyna, który nie czekając na rozkaz był gotów oddać życie za własność księcia, i nieznajomego kapłana. "Gdybym miał więcej podobnych im, wola moja znaczyłaby w Egipcie i za Egiptem!..." - rzekł do siebie i poczuł niepokonaną chęć odnalezienia owego kapłana. Był on prawdopodobnie tym samym, który powstrzymał tłum od napadu na dom księcia. Z jednej strony doskonale znał prawo, z drugiej - umiał kierować tłumami. - Nieoceniony człowiek!... Muszę go mieć... Od tej pory książę, w czółenku prowadzonym przez jednego wioślarza, zaczął zwiedzać chaty w bliskości swego folwarku. Ubrany w tunikę i wielką perukę, z kijem w ręku, na którym była wycięta miara, książę wyglądał jak inżynier śledzący przybór Nilu. Chłopi chętnie udzielali mu wszelkich objaśnień, dotyczących zmian kształtu gruntów skutkiem wylewu, a zarazem prosili, aby rząd wymyślił jakieś łatwiejsze sposoby czerpania wody aniżeli żuraw z wiadrem. Opowiadali też o napadzie na folwark następcy tronu i o tym, że nie znają ludzi, którzy rzucali kamienie. Wreszcie przypominali sobie kapłana, co tak szczęśliwie usunął zbiegowisko: ale kto by on był? nie wiedzieli. - Jest tu - mówił pewien chłop - w naszej okolicy kapłan, który kuruje na oczy, jest taki, co goi rany i składa złamane ręce i nogi. Jest paru kapłanów, którzy uczą pisać i czytać; jest, co gra na podwójnym flecie, i nawet ładnie gra. Ale tamten, który objawił się w ogrodzie następcy tronu, nie jest żadnym z nich, i oni sami nic o nim nie wiedzą. Z pewnością musiał to być bożek Num albo jakiś duch czuwający nad księciem, który oby żył wiecznie i zawsze miał apetyt. "A może to naprawdę jaki duch!" - pomyślał Ramzes. W Egipcie zawsze łatwiej o złe czy dobre duchy aniżeli o deszcz. Woda Nilu z czerwonej zrobiła się brunatną, a w sierpniu, w miesiącu Hator, dosięgnęła połowy swej wysokości. W nadbrzeżnych tamach otworzono śluzy i woda gwałtownie zaczęła wypełniać kanały tudzież olbrzymie jezioro sztuczne, Moeris, w prowincji Fayum słynącej z pięknych róż. Egipt Dolny przedstawiał jakby odnogę morską, gęsto zasianą pagórkami, na nich ogrodami i domami. Komunikacja lądowa całkiem ustała, a łódek na wodzie krążyło takie mnóstwo: białych, żółtych, czerwonych i ciemnych, że wyglądały jak liście w jesieni. Na najwyższych punktach kraju kończono zbierać pewien rodzaj bawełny i po raz drugi kosić koniczynę, a zaczynano zrywać owoce tamaryndowe i oliwki. Pewnego dnia płynąc wzdłuż zalanych folwarków książę spostrzegł ruch niezwykły. Na jednej z czasowych wysepek rozlegał się między drzewami głośny krzyk kobiet. "Zapewne ktoś umarł..." - pomyślał książę. Od drugiej wyspy na paru czółenkach odpływały zapasy zboża i kilka sztuk bydła, a ludzie stojący pod gospodarskimi budynkami grozili i złorzeczyli ludziom w łódkach. "Jakiś spór sąsiedzki..." - rzekł do siebie następca. W kilku dalszych folwarkach było spokojnie, a mieszkańcy, zamiast pracować albo śpiewać, siedzieli na ziemi milcząc. "Musieli skończyć robotę i odpoczywają." Za to od innej wysepki odbiło czółno z kilkorgiem płaczących dzieci, a jakaś kobieta wszedłszy po pas w wodę wygrażała pięściami. "Wiozą dzieci do szkoły" - myślał Ramzes. Wypadki te jednak poczęły go interesować. Na sąsiedniej wyspie znowu rozlegał się krzyk. Książę przysłonił ręką oczy i zobaczył leżącego na ziemi człowieka, którego bił kijem Murzyn. - Cóż się tu dzieje?... - zapytał Ramzes wioślarza. - Czyliż nie widzicie, panie, że biją nędznego chłopa? - odparł przewoźnik śmiejąc się. - Musiał coś zbroić, więc chodzi mu ból po kościach. - A cóż ty jesteś? - Ja?... - odparł z pychą wioślarz. - Ja jestem wolny rybak. I bylem oddał, co należy, z połowu do jego świątobliwości, mogę pływać po całym Nilu, od pierwszej katarakty do morza. Rybak jest jak ryba albo dzika gęś, a chłop jak drzewo: karmi panów swoimi owocami i nigdzie nie może uciec, tylko skrzypi, gdy na nim dozorcy psują korę. O ho! ho!... spojrzyjcie no tam... - zawołał znowu zadowolony rybak. - Hej!... ojciec!... a nie wypijaj wszystkiej wody, bo będzie nieurodzaj... Wesoły ten wykrzyknik odnosił się do grupy osób spełniających bardzo oryginalną czynność. Kilku ludzi gołych trzymało za nogi innego człowieka i nurzało mu w wodzie głowę po szyję, po piersi, wreszcie po pas. Obok stał jegomość z laską, ubrany w poplamioną tunikę i perukę z baraniej skóry. Nieco dalej krzyczała wniebogłosy kobieta, którą za ręce trzymali ludzie. Bicie kijem było tak upowszechnione w szczęśliwym państwie faraonów jak jedzenie i spanie. Bito dzieci i dorosłych, chłopów, rzemieślników, żołnierzy, oficerów i urzędników. Kto żył, dostawał kije, z wyjątkiem kapłanów i najwyższych dostojników, bo tych już nie miał kto bić. Książę więc dość spokojnie patrzył na chłopa bitego kijem; ale zastanowił go chłop nurzany w wodzie. - Ho! ho!... - śmiał się tymczasem wioślarz - a to go poją!... Zgrubieje tak, że żona będzie musiała nadsztukować mu opaskę. Książę kazał przybić do brzegu. Tymczasem chłopa wydobyto z rzeki, pozwolono mu wykaszlać wodę i znowu schwycono go za nogi, pomimo nieczłowieczych wrzasków żony, która zaczęła kąsać ludzi trzymających ją. - Stój! - krzyknął książę do oprawców, którzy ciągnęli chłopa. - Czyńcie waszą powinność! - zawołał przez nos jegomość w baraniej peruce. - Kto jesteś, zuchwalcze, który ośmie... W tej chwili książę zwalił go przez łeb swoją miarą, która na szczęście była lekka. Mimo to właściciel poplamionej tuniki aż usiadł na ziemi, a obmacawszy perukę i głowę, spojrzał na napastnika zamglonymi oczyma. - Odgaduję - rzekł naturalnym głosem - że mam honor rozmawiać ze znakomitą osobą... Oby ci, mój panie, zawsze towarzyszył dobry humor, a żółć nigdy nie rozlewała się po kościach... - Co wy robicie z tym człowiekiem?... - przerwał książę. - Pytasz, mój panie - odparł jegomość, znowu przez nos - jak cudzoziemiec, nie znający ani miejscowych zwyczajów, ani ludzi, do których odzywa się zbyt poufale. Wiedz przeto, że jestem poborcą jego dostojności Dagona, pierwszego bankiera w Memfis. A jeżeli jeszcze nie zbladłeś, dowiedz się, że dostojny Dagon jest dzierżawcą, pełnomocnikiem i przyjacielem następcy tronu (oby żył wiecznie!) i że ty dopuściłeś się gwałtu, o czym zaświadczą moi ludzie, na gruntach księcia Ramzesa... - Więc to... - przerwał książę, lecz nagle zatrzymał się. - Więc jakim prawem katujecie w podobny sposób książęcego chłopa? - Bo nie chce łotr płacić podatków, a skarb następcy jest w potrzebie... Pomocnicy urzędnika, wobec katastrofy, jaka spotkała ich pana, wypuścili swoje ofiary i stali bezradni niby członki ciała, któremu ucięto głowę. Uwolniony chłop znowu zaczął pluć i wytrząsać wodę z uszu, ale za to żona jego przypadła do wybawcy. - Kimkolwiek jesteś - jęczała składając ręce przed księciem - czy bogiem, czy nawet posłańcem faraona, posłuchaj o naszej nędzy. Jesteśmy chłopami następcy tronu (oby żył wiecznie!) i zapłaciliśmy wszystkie podatki: w prosie, pszenicy, kwiatach i skórach bydlęcych. Tymczasem ostatniej dekady przyszedł do nas ten oto człowiek i każe sobie znowu dać siedm mierzyc pszenicy... "Jakim prawem? - pyta mój mąż - przecie podatki już zapłacone?" A on mego męża wali na ziemię, kopie nogami i mówi: "Takim prawem, że dostojny Dagon kazał." - "Skądże wezmę? - odpowiada mój chłop - kiedy nie mamy żadnego zboża i już z miesiąc karmimy się ziarnami albo korzonkami lotosu, o które także coraz trudniej, bo wielcy panowie lubią bawić się kwiatami lotosu." Zatchnęła się i zaczęła płakać. Książę czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi, ale unurzany chłop mruczał: - Ta baba swoim gadaniem nieszczęście na nas sprowadzi... A mówiłem, że nie lubię, jak mi się baby mięszają do interesów. Tymczasem urzędnik podsunąwszy się do wioślarza spytał go po cichu, wskazując na Ramzesa: - Kto jest ten chłystek?... - Bodaj ci język usechł! - odparł wioślarz. - czy nie widzisz, że to musi być wielki pan: dobrze płaci i tęgo wali. - Ja zaraz poznałem - szeptał urzędnik - że to musi być ktoś wielki. Młodość zeszła mi na ucztach ze znakomitymi panami. - Aha! jeszcze ci nawet po tych ucztach zostały sosy na odzieniu - odburknął wioślarz. Kobieta wypłakawszy się prawiła dalej: - Dzisiaj zaś przyszedł ten pisarz ze swoimi ludźmi i mówi do mego chłopa: "Kiedy nie masz pszenicy, oddaj nam dwu synków, a dostojny Dagon nie tylko daruje ci ten podatek, ale jeszcze za każdego chłopca co roku zapłaci po drachmie..." - Biada mi z tobą! - wrzasnął topiony chłop. - Zgubisz nas wszystkich gadulstwem... Nie słuchaj jej, dobry panie - zwrócił się do Ramzesa. - Jak krowa myśli, że ogonem odstraszy muchy, tak babie zdaje się, że językiem odpędzi poborców... A nie wiedzą, że obie są głupie... - Tyś głupi! - przerwała baba. - Słoneczny panie, który masz postać królewską... - Biorę was za świadków, że ta kobieta bluźni... - rzekł półgłosem urzędnik do swoich ludzi. - Kwiecie pachnący, którego głos jest jak dźwięk fletu, wysłuchaj mnie!... - błagała kobieta Ramzesa. - Więc mój mąż powiedział temu urzędnikowi: "Wolałbym stracić dwa byczki, gdybym je miał, aniżeli oddać moich chłopców, choćbyście mi za każdego płacili po cztery drachmy na rok. Bo jak dziecko wyjdzie z domu na służbę, nikt go już nie zobaczy..." - Bodajbym się udusił!... bodaj ryby jadły ciało moje na dnie Nilu!... - jęczał chłop. - Przecie ty cały folwark zmarnujesz swoimi skargami... kobieto... Urzędnik widząc, że ma poparcie strony głównie zainteresowanej, wystąpił naprzód i zaczął znowu przez nos: - Od czasu jak słońce wschodzi za pałacem królewskim, a zachodzi nad piramidami, działy się w tym kraju różne dziwowiska... Za faraona Semempsesa ukazywały się około piramidy kochom zjawiska cudowne i dżuma spadła na Egipt. Za Boetosa rozwarła się ziemia pod Bubastis i pochłonęła wielu ludzi... Za panowania Neferchesa wody Nilu przez jedenaście dni były słodkie jak miód. To widziano i wiele innych rzeczy, o których wiem, bo jestem pełen mądrości. Ale nigdy nie widziano, ażeby z wody wyszedł jakiś nieznany człowiek i w majątkach najdostojniejszego następcy tronu bronił zbierania podatków... - Milcz! - krzyknął Ramzes - i wynoś się stąd. Nikt wam nie zabierze dzieci - dodał do kobiety. - Łatwo mi wynieść się - odparł poborca - bo mam lotne czółno i pięciu wioślarzy. Ale dajże mi, wasza dostojność, jakiś znak do pana mego, Dagona?... - Zdejmij perukę i pokaż mu znak na swoim łbie - rzekł książę. - A Dagonowi powiedz, że mu takie same znaki porobię na całym ciele... - Słyszycie bluźnierstwo?... - szepnął poborca do swoich ludzi cofając się ku brzegowi wśród niskich ukłonów. Wsiadł w czółno, a gdy jego pomocnicy odbili i odsunęli się na kilkadziesiąt kroków, wyciągnąwszy rękę począł wołać: - Oby was kurcz złapał za wnętrzności, buntownicy, bluźniercy!... Stąd prosto jadę do następcy tronu i opowiem mu, co się dzieje w jego dobrach... Potem wziął kij i zaczął okładać swoich ludzi za to, że nie ujęli się za nim. - Tak będzie z tobą!... - wołał grożąc Ramzesowi. Książę dopadł swego czółna i wściekły kazał wioślarzowi gonić za zuchwałym urzędnikiem lichwiarza. Ale jegomość w baraniej peruce rzucił kij i sam wziął się do wioseł; jego zaś ludzie pomagali mu tak gorliwie, że pościg stał się niepodobnym. - Prędzej sowa dogoni jaskółkę, aniżeli my ich, mój piękny panie - rzekł śmiejąc się wioślarz Ramzesa. - Ale co wy, to nie musicie być miernikiem, tylko oficerem, może nawet z gwardii jego świątobliwości. Zaraz walicie w łeb! Znam się na tym, sam przez pięć lat byłem w wojsku. Zawsze waliłem w łeb albo w brzuch i nie najgorzej działo mi się na świecie. A jak mnie kto zwalił, zaraz zrozumiałem, że musi być wielki... W naszym Egipcie (oby go nigdy nie opuszczali bogowie!) strasznie ciasno: miasto przy mieście, dom przy domu, człowiek przy człowieku. Kto chce jako tako obracać się w tej ciżbie, musi walić w łeb. - Jesteś żonaty? - spytał książę. - Phy! jak mam kobietę i miejsce na półtorej osoby, tom żonaty, ale zresztą kawaler. Byłem przecie w wojsku i wiem, że kobieta jest dobra raz na dzień, i to nie zawsze. Zawadza. - A może byś ty poszedł do mnie w służbę? Kto wie, czybyś żałował tego... - Za pozwoleniem waszej dostojności, ja zaraz zmiarkowałem, że wy moglibyście dowodzić pułkiem, pomimo młodej twarzy. Ale w służbę do nikogo nie pójdę. Jestem wolny rybak; dziad mój był (za przeproszeniem) pastuchem w Dolnym Egipcie, zaś nasz ród pochodzi od Hyksosów. Prawda, że wytrząsa się z nas głupie chłopstwo egipskie, ale mnie na to śmiech bierze. Chłop i Hyksos, mówię waszej dostojności, to niby wół i byk. Chłop może chodzić za pługiem czy przed pługiem, ale Hyksos nikomu nie będzie służył. Chyba w wojsku jego świątobliwości, bo to wojsko. Rozochocony wioślarz ciągle mówił, ale książę już go nie słuchał. W jego duszy coraz głośniej odzywały się pytania bardzo bolesne, gdyż zupełnie nowe. Więc te wysepki, około których przepływał, należały do jego majętności?... Dziwna rzecz, on wcale nie wiedział, gdzie są i jak wyglądają jego folwarki. Więc w jego imieniu Dagon obłożył chłopów nowymi opłatami, a ten szczególny ruch, na jaki patrzył jadąc wzdłuż brzegów, to było zbieranie podatków?... Chłop, którego bito na brzegu, widać nie miał czym płacić. Dzieci, które rzewnie płakały w łodzi, były sprzedane, po drachmie za głowę na cały rok. A ta kobieta, która po pas weszła w wodę i klęła, to ich matka... "Kobiety są bardzo niespokojne - mówił do siebie książę. - Sara jest najspokojniejsza z kobiet, inne jednak lubią dużo gadać, płakać i wrzeszczeć..." Przyszedł mu na myśl chłop, który łagodził uniesienia swojej żony. Jego topili - i nie gniewał się; jej nic nie robili i pomimo to wrzeszczała. "Kobiety są bardzo niespokojne!... - powtarzał. - Tak, nawet moja czcigodna matka... Cóż to za różnica pomiędzy ojcem i matką! Jego świątobliwość wcale nie chce wiedzieć, że opuściłem armię dla dziewczyny, ale królowa lubi zajmować się nawet tym, że wziąłem do domu Żydówkę... Sara jest najspokojniejszą kobietą, jaką znam. Za to Tafet gada, płacze i wrzeszczy za cztery..." Potem przypomniał sobie książę słowa żony chłopa, że już miesiąc niej edzą zboża, tylko ziarna i korzonki lotosu. Ziarno jego jest jak mak; korzenie - takie sobie. On nie jadłby tego nawet przez trzy dni z rzędu. Wreszcie kapłani, zajmujący się leczeniem, radzą zmieniać pokarm. Jeszcze w szkole mówiono mu, że trzeba jadać mięso obok ryb, daktyle obok pszenicy, figi obok jęczmienia. Ale przez cały miesiąc żywić się ziarnami lotosu!... No a koń, krowa?... Koń i krowa lubią siano, a jęczmienne kluski trzeba im gwałtem pchać w gardło. Zapewne więc i chłopi wolą karmić się ziarnami lotosu, a pszenne lub jęczmienne placki, ryby i mięso jedzą bez smaku. Zresztą najpobożniejsi kapłani, cudotwórcy, nigdy nie dotykają mięsa ani ryb. Widocznie magnaci i synowie królewscy potrzebują mięsa jak lwy i orły, a chłopi - trawy jak wół. Tylko... te nurzanie w wodzie za podatki?... Ech, alboż to on raz, kąpiąc się z towarzyszami, pakował ich pod wodę, a nawet sam się nurzał?... Co przy tym było śmiechu!... Nurzanie- zabawa. A co się tyczy bicia kijem, ileż razy jego w szkole bito kijem?... Jest to bolesne, ale widać nie dla wszelkiego stworzenia. Bity pies wyje i gryzie; bity wół nawet nie obejrzy się. Tak samo wielkiego pana bicie może boleć, ale chłop krzyczy tylko dlatego, ażeby wykrzyczyć się przy okazji. Nawet nie wszyscy krzyczą, a żołnierze i oficerowie śpiewają pod kijami. Mądre te uwagi nie potrafiły jednak zagłuszyć drobnego, ale dokuczliwego niepokoju w sercu następcy. Oto jego dzierżawca Dagon nałożył niesprawiedliwy podatek, którego chłopi już płacić nie mogli! W tej chwili księciu nie chodziło o chłopów, ale - o matkę. Jego matka musi wiedzieć o gospodarce Fenicjanina. Co ona powie na to synowi, jak spojrzy na niego, jak szyderczo uśmiechnie się?... A nie byłaby kobietą, gdyby mu nie przypomniała: - Wszak mówiłam, Ramzesie, że ten Fenicjanin zrujnuje twoje majątki?... "Gdyby zdrajcy kapłani - myślał książę - ofiarowali mi dziś dwadzieścia talentów, jutro wypędziłbym Dagona, moi chłopi nie dostawaliby kijów i nie byliby nurzani w wodzie, a matka nie żartowałaby ze mnie. Dziesiąta... setna część tych bogactw, jakie leżą w świątyniach i pasą chciwe oczy gołych łbów, na całe lata zrobiłaby mnie człowiekiem niezależnym od Fenicjan..." W tej chwili błysnęło w duszy Ramzesa dosyć dziwne pojęcie, że - między chłopstwem i kapłanami istnieje jakiś głęboki antagonizm. "Przez Herhora - myślał - powiesił się tamten chłop na granicy pustyni... Na utrzymanie kapłanów i świątyń ciężko pracuje ze dwa miliony ludu egipskiego... Gdyby majątki kapłańskie należały do skarbu faraona, ja nie musiałbym pożyczać piętnastu talentów i moi chłopi nie byliby tak strasznie uciskani... Oto gdzie jest źródło nieszczęść Egiptu i słabości jego królów!..." Książę czuł, że chłopom dzieje się krzywda, więc doznał niemałej ulgi odkrywszy, że sprawcami złego są - kapłani. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego sąd może być mylny i niesprawiedliwy. Zresztą on nie sądził, tylko oburzał się. Gniew zaś człowieka nigdy nie zwraca się przeciw niemu samemu; jak głodna pantera nie żre własnego ciała, lecz, kręcąc ogonem i tuląc uszy, dokoła siebie wypatruje ofiary. Faraon I/12